


Angel of Christmas

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [5]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "You did not just throw that at me."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Angel of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Welcome to Day 5 of this series. We hope you're enjoying the fluff (and some smut ehe) so far. 
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 5: You did not just throw that at me**

  
  


* * *

Moving in together was undoubtedly one of the best decisions Justin and Josh has ever made. Not only did it help cut down the commute time as they were already in the same place, but it has helped them become even closer. Their new condo wasn’t a big one by any means, and they had to make certain sacrifices to make the space work for them, but once they settled down, it turned into a home.

Christmas decorations, though, were a different story altogether.

“We should get a tree,” Justin mentioned one night while they were having dinner. Josh looked up at him, an incredulous look on his face. 

“Love, it’s a small space. Maybe getting a tree won’t be the best idea this year,” Josh pointed out in response. 

They talked (read: argued) about it back and forth, and in the end, they decided to get a small Christmas tree that was a) reasonably priced and b) could fit in their small space.

They had barely gotten the tree out of the box when Justin had started sketching out design ideas, and all Josh could do was nod and agree with his ideas. It was a good looking design once Justin was done with his initial sketches, but knowing his boyfriend, they’d go through several revisions until they landed on a style that Justin was happy with.

Which led them to where they were now: Justin standing in front of a bare tree, a box of decorations in front of him as he figured out how to drape the tinsel and lights on the branches of the tree they’ve shoved in the corner of their living room.

Josh sat on the couch, and he did mean to help at first, but Justin took awhile in deciding on the design that Josh started a game on his phone, saying “just let me know when you need my help.”

“I need your help,” Justin said literally an hour later when Josh was in the middle of an intense game. Josh glanced up at him, and his eyes widened at the sight of a still barren tree with the decorations scattered about at the base.

“Wait, love, just...let me finish this,” Josh replied, his eyes going back to the game. 

“Josh, I really need your help,” Justin repeated, raising his eyebrow. “Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get back to your game, and I’ll even join you.”

“Yes, love, I know...it’s just...I’m at a very critical stage, I can’t just -”

Josh was cut off at the sensation of a small round object hitting him on the head. It didn’t hurt, but it was enough to bring him out of the game to see a plastic Christmas ball rolling onto the floor.

“Oh,” Josh breathed out with a grin.  **“You did not just throw that at me.”**

“And what if I did?” Justin shot back, crossing his arms with a smirk of his own. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Me?” Josh asked, standing up and putting his phone to the side. “I’m going to do absolutely nothing.”

He walked up to Justin and placed his hands on his lover’s waist. Justin waited, wanting to see what Josh would do, when Josh slipped his hands under his shirt and said…

“But maybe I’ll tickle you for your crimes.”

Justin’s eyes widened and he gasped as he tried to get away from Josh’s fingers. Josh poked and prodded at his sides, causing Justin to let out peals of loud laughter.

“W-wait, wait!” Justin gasped out, tears slipping from his eyes as Josh continued tickling his sides. “Sh- wait, st-o-o-op!”

“This’ll teach you to throw Christmas balls at me,” Josh retorted with a laugh, but he was taken aback when Justin grabbed his wrists and pushed him back. The sudden movement caused them to land on the couch behind them, Justin falling on Josh with his entire body weight.

“Ooof,” Josh grunted as Justin landed on him. 

“Ooh, my turn!” Justin said, bringing his fingers up Josh’s shirt and poking at his sides. 

This time, it was Josh’s turn to gasp and beg for mercy, laughing hard as Justin gave as good as he got.

“O-okay, okay, p-please!” Josh begged. “I’m s-sorry, please I’ll help, baby!”

“What did you say?” 

“Enough, please, I’m at your mercy!” Josh gasped out, and Justin stopped the tickling. 

“That should teach you,” Justin said with a grin. “Come on, help me so we can play a game later.”

He helped Josh up, and this time, they were able to get most of the decorations on the tree. Tinsel draped the branches artfully, the lights flashed in all sorts of colors, and the Christmas balls reflected the lights beautifully.

“Alright, we just have to get the star on top,” Justin said as they took a step back. He looked into the box. “Wait, where’s the star?” He asked when he realized it was already empty. He turned to look at Josh with wide eyes. “I thought we bought a star.”

“Well,” Josh began, raising his hand to reveal an angel ornament instead. “I know you wanted the star, but I figured an angel instead would be more beautiful.”

He approached Justin, handing him the angel. “You wanna know why I chose the angel?”

“Why?” Justin asked as Josh leaned in.

“Well, because you’re my angel,” Josh murmured. “And I thank my lucky stars everyday that you came into my life. You’ve given me hope, and with you, I’m home.”

He pulled Justin into a soft kiss, which the younger eagerly responded to. 

“Let’s put the angel on top together,” Justin replied after they pulled away. 

As one, they lifted the little angel ornament and balanced it on top of the tree. They then took a step back, marvelling at the beautiful tree. 

“Merry Christmas, love,” Josh told him, wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist. “You did a great job.”

“No,  _ we  _ did a great job,” Justin replied, leaning his head against Josh’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“Can we play now?” Josh then asked after a few seconds, and Justin rolled his eyes, laughing.

“Yes, come on. I still have to beat you after our last match.”

“Hah, you wish.” 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
